


【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-08（PWP）

by B_jin



Series: 【雙薩】貓咪日記 [8]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: Francesco Salieri：班薩Antonio Salieri：Flo薩





	【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-08（PWP）

　　午夜時分，Antonio打著呵欠自熟睡的Francesco懷裡掙脫而出，滑下床鋪。  
　　他疲倦地搔著一頭亂髮，渾身帶著Francesco留下的齒痕和體液，一絲白濁自他臀瓣間沿著大腿滑至地面。

　　「你要去哪裡？Antonio。」  
　　突然響在耳畔的低啞嗓音令小黑貓嚇得炸毛，發情後紮紮實實鬧上好幾輪才總算耗盡體力睡著的緬因貓，不知何時醒了，整個人掛在自家手足身上，雙手不安份地探入Antonio剛披上的白襯衫中撫摸，揉捏著宮廷樂長長期疏於鍛鍊的腰間軟肉。

　　「嗚、兄長真有精神……」Antonio抖了抖身子，瞇起雙眸。身後公貓發情的味道過於濃烈而嗆鼻，Antonio知道他的兄長又勃起了，粗長的陰莖抵在他早些時間已被操熟的穴口上，不由分說地就想直接進入。  
　　「請先等等！」  
　　Antonio有些焦急地彎下腰想逃，卻被意識朦朧、全憑直覺動作的Francesco牢牢緊箍在懷中。  
　　「Antonio、我還要……」  
　　緬因貓炙熱黏膩的吐息噴灑在小黑貓的面頰邊，前者張開嘴巴，一口含下後者毛絨絨的耳尖開始啃咬，讓唾液沾濕獸耳內的軟毛。  
　　「等等…哈啊、先等一下……」  
　　「嗯——」  
　　Francesco無意識地點頭，卻沒有理會——或是已經聽不到了——Antonio的請求。他單手掰開Antonio的穴口，略顯強硬地欺壓上去，用陰莖將先前流出的精液再次擠回對方體內。長尾巴有一下沒一下地輕搔著手足的下身及大腿給予刺激。

　　「別亂動，Antonio…你這樣會受傷的。」  
　　今晚的Antonio莫名地不配合，扭著身軀死命掙扎，嘴裡直嚷嚷著暫停、等等，甚至用手肘推撞Francesco的胸脯。  
　　發情的緬因貓不耐地甩著長毛尾巴，以為自己太過粗魯，用疼寶貝弟弟了，於是將雙手擱在對方微凸的下腹上，配合著進出的律動輕柔擠壓按摩，卻沒料到Antonio的反彈更大。  
　　「喵嗯！不、不要壓那裡……」  
　　Antonio在床上沒這麼抗拒過，後穴隨著按摩一顫一抖的，腸壁將Francesco的肉刃緊緊包覆著，男人舒服得發出貓叫聲，順著生物本能咬住前者的後頸。  
　　「疼——走開！」  
　　帶著獸類倒勾的陰莖在未射精前，不可能這麼輕易退出，Francesco三番兩次被拒有些急躁和不安，他用力拍打著尾巴，雙手來到Antonio勃起的陰莖上，輪流撫慰柱身和囊袋，誘使黑貓張大嘴咿咿呀呀地止不住呻吟和顫抖。  
　　Francesco比Antonio高一點，但是臂膀強壯，他托著手足的臀部向上抬了些，Antonio只得繃緊大腿肌肉、墊起腳尖。  
　　「拜託！哥哥——先停一下！嗚咪、咪……」Antonio面前沒有什麼東西能抓的，於是將雙手向後掐緊Francesco的小臂，在上頭留下細長的貓爪痕。  
　　「喵——！不行了、不行……要忍、忍不住了……」  
　　Antonio在Francesco的一次重挺內射中，也達到高潮了。

　　他全身抽蓄得厲害，灼熱而過量的液體濺灑得Francesco滿手。緬因貓困惑地用鼻頭頂了頂始終背對著他、在高潮後突然陷入沉默的Antonio。

　　「早就跟您說過…不要了……」

　　Antonio的話語間夾雜著濃厚的哭腔及一絲慍怒。

　　Francesco趕忙將他的小黑貓轉了過來，就著床頭的油燈，只見Antonio縮緊肩膀顫抖著，一對貓耳朵垂了下來，黑毛長尾可憐兮兮地夾在股間，和雙腿一齊讓大量金黃色尿液打濕。

　　「我本、本來想先去…廁所的……結果您一直、一直抓著我……」

　　Antonio窘迫地低下頭，羞恥的淚水在眼眶邊打轉、語尾還帶著點哽咽。他用手拉了拉白襯衫的衣角，試圖遮掩鼠蹊部卻是相當徒勞。

　　Francesco難得呆愣地眨眨眼，在意識到自己幹了什麼事後整張臉瞬間脹得通紅，面對即將要被自己惹哭的小Salieri，顯得相當手足無措。

　　「對、對不起——！」

 

　　【後記】  
　　於是，這回發情期剩餘的時間裡，Francesco都是一個人被關在客房自己解決生理需求的。


End file.
